spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life As A Prisoner
'Life As A Prisoner '''is the fourth episode of Leader Plankton!. The previous episode was The Search For Patrick. The next is Squirrel And Plankton Fight. Characters *Prisoner SpongeBob *Leader Plankton *Eugene Krabs *Sir Sandy (cameo) Locations *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Musical Numbers *Worst Day Ever Story It was just a regular day when SpongeBob woke up in his cell. He looked out his window to see a frowning sun. He sighed and started to sing a song. ''"Mr. Sun came up and he frowned at me, Said 'It's gonna be a terrible day, I say!' Trapped in this tiny cell and can't go outside, Feeling so extra gloomy in my soul! It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever) It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever) I'm so bored, got nothing to do, Spent the last three episodes trapped in this cell, Every flower, every grain of sand, Are waiting for me to be free, It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever) It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever) Sometimes Leader Plankton starts closing in on me, When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown, But when I stick my head out the window I see nothing but sorrow! That pure bright skies can't cheer me up they don't disguise,This regret that's happening right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be crying sad, So the worst day ever can last all night.Yes, the Worst day ever's gonna last all night now. It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever) It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever) It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever) It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever, Worst day ever, Worst day ever...) "Shut up!" shouted Leader Plankton, walking to SpongeBob's cell. "Here's your breakfast," he said, throwing a bowl of chum with toe nail clippings, nose hair, and paper clips in it. "But...this is chum with a whole bunch of junk in it!" yelled Prisoner SpongeBob starting to cry. "Stop your whining! At least I give you food. I could send you above water to dry up and die! Would you want that?" Leader Plankton threatened. "N-No," Prisoner SpongeBob replied gloomily. Leader Plankton then walked away. Prisoner SpongeBob buried his food and used the spoon to continue digging a hole in his cell to escape. Leader Plankton started walking back and he put a sand covering over the hole. Leader Plankton released Prisoner SpongeBob so he could start building statues of Leader Plankton. After a statue was finished Prisoner SpongeBob was put back in his cell for his whipping. "Don't cry or I'll do it even harder!" said Leader Plankton. He whipped Prisoner SpongeBob for an entire hour. Prisoner SpongeBob pleaded that Leader Plankton let him go. "No, idiot," said Sheldon going back to his regular basis. " (Dolphin Noise) You! I'm tired of you pushing me around all the time! You deserve a good whipping SHELDON!" shouted Prisoner SpongeBob in rage. Leader Plankton went up to Eugene and ordered him to give SpongeBob a pinching. Eugene walked into Prisoner SpongeBob's cell to give him a pinching. "Mr. Krabs! Please don't do it! Not a pinching! I used to make Krabby Patties for you!" pleaded Prisoner SpongeBob. "Sorry, boy but I gotta do it. I don't wanna end up like you," said Eugene. "I understand. Pinch me to death," sighed Prisoner SpongeBob. Eugene sighed and started pinching Prisoner SpongeBob. Prisoner SpongeBob started letting out crying screams of pain. You could hear SpongeBob's screams even from Anti-Plankton. Sir Sandy sighed. "Don't worry, little fella. We'll get you out someday. We'll get you out..." said Sir Sandy. Trivia *This is the second time someone cusses and the first time it is done by Prisoner SpongeBob. *This episode is rated TV-PG-V. *This is the first episode with a musical number. *This episode is rarely ever shown due to its cruelty. *This is Travis (the creator of Leader Plankton!)'s least favorite epsiode. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:PG Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:2012 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes